Key
The Key is an item found in various games. Whatever they open varies and depends on what the character needs it for. Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise Fatty Bear will need the key to the attic to gain access to the attic. In order for the mouse to give you the key without going back in with it, Fatty Bear will need to give the mouse some cheese (which he can get from the fridge) so that it will leave the key behind. After the player gives the cheese to the mouse, Fatty Bear will get the key and use it to unlock the door. Doing this is optional unless the dog takes away the chocolate chips and it rolls in through the hole inside the door. Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon The key is one of the five items needed to make the rocket. Putt-Putt can find the five keys at the building at the top of the hill next to the rocket. The keys always vary in shapes and colors, and are only given out to good-deed doers by Governor Moonbeam. After Putt-Putt saves an alien from moon goo, he is allowed to pick a key. If he selects a key and it isn't highlighted on the blue flag, it's because he chose the wrong key, so he has to pick the one whose shape matches that on the blue flag. After Putt-Putt gets the nose cone, steering wheel, and the rocket fuel in the right places, he will need to use the key to start the rocket ship. Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds Freddi and Luther will need this key in order to release Fiddler Crab from a cage he's locked in. Freddi Fish and Luther will find the key where Ray and the oysters are. After Freddi and Luther use the key to release Fiddler Crab from the cage, he will give the duo his fishing pole as a reward for saving him. This is optional unless the bottle is at the Deep Canyon and it dropped into the home of the angler fish Pajama Sam in "No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside" When Pajama Sam arrives in Darkness' room, he opens up a cupboard but the keys fall on the floor except the last one, which he'll use to open the lock of Darkness' closet. SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" The key can be one of the three items that is required to disarm the Milky Weapon of Destruction. SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" The 6 keys are only found in the venus fly trap at the Wee World Exhibit. Only Haggis who is a security guard, has access to the keys that lead to all the exhibits at the World's Fair. He won't even let SPY Fox lay a hand on any of them. He does however let SPY Fox in, if he has the correct key printed out from the Spy Key Replicator. Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise Ms. Widget's Toy Store key is snatched by the crow which is interested only in shiny objects. Putt-Putt needs to find another shiny object to trade for that key. Gallery Key(Putt-Putt_Goes_to_the_Moon).jpg|Keys in different colors in Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon. Key(Freddi_Fish).png|A key in Freddi Fish. Key(Pajama_Sam).png|A key in Pajama Sam. Keys_(Spy_Fox).jpg|The keys in Spy Fox. Key_(SPY_Fox_2).png|A key in Spy Fox 2. Key_(Putt-Putt_-_Pep's_Birthday_Surprise).png|a key in Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise. Category:Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon Items Category:Putt-Putt Series Items Category:Items Category:Freddi Fish Series Items Category:Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds Items Category:Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise Items Category:Fatty Bear Series Items Category:Pajama Sam Series Items Category:SPY Fox Series Items Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Items Category:SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" Items Category:Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise Items Category:Keys